uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarzan
Tarzan is a UK VHS/DVD release by Disney Videos on 4th September 2000. Description Cast * Tarzan (Voiced by Tony Goldwyn) is a man raised by gorillas who finds out he is truly a human. He is the protagonist of the film. * Jane Porter (Voiced by Minnie Driver) is a daughter of Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as part of an English explorer group. She's the first of the group to meet Tarzan and they fall in love. She is the deuteragonist of the film. * Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (voiced by Nigel Hawthorne) is Jane's short-sized father and an eccentric biologist. * Tantor (voiced by Wayne Knight) is a paranoid elephant and best friend of Tarzan and Terk. He has Terk step all over him most of the time, but when Tarzan is in danger he steps up and tells her off. He is the tetartagonist. * Terk (voiced by Rosie O'Donnell) is a feisty, tomboyish ape who acts as a foster sister of sorts to Tarzan. She at first considers him a pest but later warms up to him, often helping and keeping Tarzan out of trouble with Kerchak. She is the tritagonist. * Kala (voiced by Glenn Close) is Tarzan's foster mother, who rescued him from Sabor after losing her own baby to the leopard. She rears Tarzan as a man of the apes and lends a voice of compassion and understanding to Tarzan when he feels that he doesn't belong, explaining that Kerchak simply can't see they are one and the same. * Kerchak (voiced by Lance Henriksen) is the xenophobic leader of the gorillas, who refuses to accept Tarzan as his son because he is human. He is Tarzan's foster father who gets brutally shot by Clayton. * Young Tarzan (voiced by Alex D. Linz) Shown as having many difficulties, such as nearly killing the gorillas by causing an elephant stampede while trying to obtain an elephant hair, and feeling insecure because of his differences. * Clayton (voiced by Brian Blessed) is the guide of Professor Porter and Jane Porter, and the main antagonist of the film. He's a hunter who kills and euthanizes animals in the jungle. He is the second but most important villain compared to Sabor. * Sabor (voiced by an uncredited Frank Welker) is the leopard who killed Tarzan's parents which left Tarzan orphaned, and Kala and Kerchak's child, which left them childless. Later in Tarzan's adulthood, she would later be killed by him (him being unaware of whom he was avenging). Credits Trailers and info (VHS) # Disney Video Piracy Warning # The Tigger Movie (Coming Soon to Video and Disney DVD, Autumn 2000) # Toy Story 2 (Coming Soon to Video and Disney DVD) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Disneyland Paris 2000 (For your free brochure call, 0870 60 60 001, or visit www.disney.co.uk # Dinosaur teaser trailer Trailers and info (DVD) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (American dub) # The Tigger Movie (American dub) (High Tone) # Toy Story 2 teaser trailer (High Tone) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Tarzan Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2000 DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 4th September 2000